It Was An Accident
by suchaphangirl
Summary: PJ accidentally vlogs Dan and Phil kissing and the internet explodes so Dan and Phil have to figure out what they're going to do.


It was just a normal day for PJ. He had gotten up early on Saturday like he did every morning. PJ didn't like to sleep in. He never liked wasting the day in the bed. He'd gotten dressed, cleaned up and got ready for the day. He made himself some coffee and then he sat down at his desk in his bedroom. The first thing he always did in the morning was check his Youtube channel and check comments on his latest videos.

PJ had uploaded a brand new vlog on his second channel on Youtube. PJ had never vlogged before, not properly, anyways. PJ had only vlogged because he had just been to Summer in the City and he thought it would be cool to vlog since he was going to be hanging out with a bunch of his Youtube friends and he figured that some of his subscribers would like that, or he hoped that they would like it.

PJ sighed as he logged onto Youtube. He immediately went to the vlog that he had put up yesterday before he went to bed. PJ smiled as he read some of the comments. They were mostly positive and everybody seemed to like the fact that PJ had vlogged. He had never done it before. It wasn't until he started seeing many comments about his friends, Dan and Phil. PJ's eyes went wide with shock when he realized what was going on.

"Oh God. Oh no! This can't be happening." PJ said as he read some of the comments.

_OH MY GOD WAS THAT DAN AND PHIL MAKING OUT? PHAN IS REAL!?_

_PHAN MAKING OUT MY LIFE IS MADE! ASDFJKLJDFLSf_

_I KNEW PHAN WAS REAL! I KNEW IT ALL ALONG! They are so cute together 333 _

_THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR FILMING THIS PJ OMG! PHAN IS REAL!_

PJ reviewed his vlog and realized that he had accidentally filmed Dan and Phil 'making out' while he had been vlogging the view of Summer in the City. PJ immediately felt guilty. Dan and Phil had been dating each other for two years and they specifically didn't want their subscribers to know about their relationship. Some of their subscribers could get a bit crazy when it came to Dan and Phil. Now PJ had ruined everything for them.

PJ didn't know what to do. He couldn't delete the video because it already had so many views. There were probably millions of gifs of Dan and Phil kissing on tumblr anyways. The only thing PJ was terrified about was Dan and Phil hating him for exposing their relationship. PJ bit his lip nervously. He reached over and grabbed his phone and called his boyfriend, Chris. Chris was also good friends with Dan and Phil so maybe he would know what to do.

"Hey, love." Chris said when he answered the phone. Normally, PJ would be smiling and maybe even blushing after hearing Chris say that but he was so freaked out and worried that he didn't even care. All he cared about was the fact that he had exposed Dan and Phil's relationship to the internet.

"Chris, I've done something really bad and I need help." PJ said.

"Hello to you too." Chris replied. PJ rolled his eyes.

"Chris, I'm being serious! I filmed Dan and Phil kissing in my new vlog and everybody's seen them." PJ said.

"I know. I've seen it this morning. Everybody's going absolutely mental." Chris said. PJ groaned.

"What the fuck am I gonna do? Dan and Phil didn't want their subscribers to know!" PJ yelled.

"Um…Well, I might have made things worse." Chris said. PJ groaned.

"Oh God. What did you do?" PJ asked. Chris sighed.

"I replied to someone saying that they were dating." Chris said. PJ gasped.

"Chris!" PJ yelled. "Why would you do that? They're gonna kill us!" Chris sighed.

"I know! That's why I deleted that tweet but I'm pretty sure someone has screen-shotted it." Chris said.

"Oh my God. They're going to kill us. They're going to kill us." PJ whispered.

"Wait, do they not know yet?" Chris asked.

"Not yet, I don't think. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not but Dan definitely would have already called me right now and would probably be screaming at me if they did know." PJ said. He sighed and shook his head.

"Why don't you just delete the video then?" Chris asked.

"It already has over 100k views, Chris. I'm sure if I go on tumblr then they'll be about a million gifs of them. There would be no point in deleting the video. I was thinking about it but yeah...It wouldn't even matter." PJ said.

"Then you're just going to have to tell them, Peej. They're going to find out sooner or later." Chris told him. PJ sighed but he knew Chris was right. "I'm sure they'll be mad at first but they'll figure something out. They always do."

"I guess you're right. I just don't want them to hate me." PJ said. Chris chuckled. "Chris!" PJ whined.

"They're not going to hate you, okay? Just talk to them." Chris said. "I have to go. I'll come over later."

"Okay. Text me when you're on your way." PJ said.

"Will do. Love you." Chris said. PJ sighed and then he hung up on Chris. PJ bit his lip nervously as he stared at his phone for a few seconds before he finally called Dan. PJ had never been so nervous in his life.

"He's going to kill me. He's going to kill me." PJ mumbled as he waited for Dan to pick up.

"Peej? What the hell are you calling me so early for?" Dan asked when he picked up the phone finally.

"Oh, so you haven't been online yet?" PJ asked.

"Not yet. I've not even gotten out of bed yet. Why?" Dan asked.

"Um, well…You're going to kill me. Fact of the day." PJ said.

"Okay. I'd like to know why I'm going to kill you?" Dan asked. PJ groaned.

"Everybody knows about you and Phil." PJ mumbled.

"Everybody knows about what?" Dan asked with shock. "What the hell did you do, Peej?" He yelled.

"I didn't mean to do anything! I swear. It was an accident. It was in my vlog from Summer in the City. I didn't realize until I just watched it back. There's a split second of you and Phil kissing and everybody's seen it." PJ explained.

"Oh my God." Dan said. "How many people have seen it?" He asked.

"The vlog has over 100k views already. I've just checked it. I only just uploaded it last night. I…I can delete the vlog if you want…" PJ started to say. Dan let out a sigh. "I'm really sorry, Dan…" PJ tried to say.

"Don't bother. Just…Don't do anything. You've done enough." Dan snapped.

"Dan…" PJ started to say. But, Dan hung up on him.

~**Dan & Phil's apartment**~

"Dan?" Phil asked as he walked into Dan's bedroom. "What was with all the yelling?" Phil asked.

Dan was now sitting up in his bed. Dan wasn't upset with PJ. Not really. Dan was only upset that now everybody knew about his and Phil's relationship. He didn't want to blame PJ but really…It was PJ's fault. Dan had immediately gotten online after he ended the call with PJ. Dan was now on Youtube and he was reading comments on PJ's vlog. Dan was annoyed and frustrated and he couldn't believe this was actually happening.

"Dan?" Phil asked as he walked over to the bed. Dan still didn't look at him or say anything. Phil crawled onto the bed next to him. He glanced over to see what Dan was looking at. "What are you doing?" Phil asked.

"Everybody knows." Dan mumbled. "They know about us, Phil." Dan said. Phil immediately looked at Dan.

"Who knows about us?" Phil asked. Dan sighed and looked at him.

"Everybody! People on the internet. Our subscribers. They all know!" Dan yelled.

"Who told them? I didn't say anything." Phil said. Dan shook his head.

"PJ did." Dan said. Phil stared at him with shock. "Well, he didn't mean to. He accidentally filmed us in his vlog and we were kissing at Summer inthe City." Dan told him. He shook his head. "The one time the man decides to vlog. Really?" Dan asked. Phil groaned.

"Well, great. Now what are we going to do?" Phil asked. Dan shook his head.

"We have to tell them the truth, obviously." Dan said. Phil frowned. "I don't want to and I know that you don't want to either but we can't cover that up. We're kissing." Dan said. "It would have been different if we were just holding hands or something but..."

"What if we just tell them it was a prank or something?" Phil suggested. Dan rolled his eyes.

"Because that went so well with the Valentine's Day video." Dan snapped.

"Oh, right." Phil mumbled. Dan bit his lip.

"I'm sorry for snapping." Dan apologized. "I'm just really annoyed." Phil nodded.

"So, what are we going to do about this?" Phil asked. Dan bit his lip and looked over at Phil.

A couple of days have now passed since everybody has found out about Dan and Phil's relationship.

PJ hadn't spoken to either of them since his last phone call with Dan and he was still terrified that they were angry with him and that they hated them when they really didn't. Dan and Phil had just been busy figuring out what they were going to do.

PJ sighed as he sat at his desk and stared at his computer screen. Chris was lying on PJ's bed and was on his phone. PJ was currently going through Youtube right now but he stopped as soon as he saw that there was a notification from danisnotonfire. PJ bit his lip before he clicked Dan's profile. He groaned when he saw that Dan had uploaded a video called 'Our Coming Out Video'. Chris looked up at PJ and raised his eyebrows.

"You alright over there?" Chris asked. PJ looked over at him.

"Dan uploaded." PJ said. Chris sat up. "I think they've told the subscribers about their relationship."

"Well…" Chris stood up from the bed. "We'll watch together." PJ smiled as he watched Chris walk over to him. PJ pulled Chris down on his lap. Chris smiled. PJ clicked on Dan's video and then he turned the volume up.

_"Hey internet! It's Dan here with a special guest…" Dan pointed to his side, where Phil was sitting._

_"Hey guys!" Phil said as he waved to the camera. Dan smiled and looked back at the camera. _

_"This isn't a normal danisnotonfire video, this is just a quick update video, so they'll be another video soon but um, something's come up the past week and we've been trying to figure out how we were going to address it." Dan explained. Phil nodded. Dan bit his lip nervously. "That's why we've been a little bit quiet lately." Dan added. He sighed. "As some of you know…Our friend, kickthepj…"_

"Well, at least he said 'friend'." Chris said as he looked over at PJ. PJ smiled slightly.

"I guess that's a plus." PJ said. Chris wrapped an arm around PJ. "It's so obvious that they don't want to film this…" PJ mumbled.

_"Uploaded a video a couple of days ago on his second channel and you might have seen a quick clip of me and Phil…" Dan continued. He sighed. "Basically you saw me and Phil making out." He said. "To put it simply." He added. _

_"That's one way to put it." Phil said. Dan chuckled. _

_"Anyways…" Phil smiled innocently. "We really didn't want to say anything to any of our subscribers. We didn't want to tell you guys. But…There's no way we could get around this. We couldn't come up with some excuse…" _

_"What Dan is trying to say is that we're in a committed relationship and we didn't want to tell any of our subscribers. We've only told our friends and family." Phil said, cutting Dan off. Dan nodded and looked at Phil. "We've been together for two years. We just didn't feel like we had to tell you guys because it's our relationship and we wanted to keep it a secret." Phil said. "But, now you guys know."_

_"Yeah. That's basically it. We're gay for each other." Dan said. Phil laughed. _

_"But we're still the same dorky people you know and love. This doesn't change anything." Dan nodded._

_"That's all we wanted to tell you guys. So, go ahead and fangirl. Phan is real you guys!" Dan exclaimed. _

_"Also, we're filming another video for my channel so click my face if you wanna go watch it." Phil said._

_"Oh, and PJ…If you're watching this or if you plan on watching this…We don't hate you or anything for exposing our relationship. I'm sorry for how the phone call ended but you know, I'm not a morning person." Dan said. Phil chuckled._

_"You're still our best friend!" Phil said. Dan nodded._

_"Okay, we'll see you guys later. Bye!" They both waved to the camera._

PJ sighed in relief when the video ended. Chris smiled as he looked down at PJ. He was about to say something but he stopped when they both heard knocking at the door. PJ blinked a few times and looked up at Chris.

"Who on Earth could that be?" PJ asked. Chris stood up so PJ could stand up. Chris followed PJ out of the bedroom. PJ walked down the hallway and over to the door. He opened the door. He looked up and was surprised to see Dan and Phil standing there. Dan smiled when he saw PJ.

"Hey." Dan greeted. PJ bit his lip nervously as he stared at them.

"Hi." PJ replied. "I'm surprised you guys are here."

"Well, um…Did you see our video?" Dan asked. PJ nodded. He looked over when Chris walked next to it.

"We literally just watched it a second ago before we heard you guys knocking at the door." Chris said. Dan smiled.

"So, you know we're not mad at you or anything, right?" Phil asked. PJ sighed.

"Yeah." PJ said. "I really am sorry. I never meant to expose your relationship." PJ told them.

"Peej, its fine." Dan said. PJ sighed in relief. "We could never stay mad at you." Dan added.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. Really, I am." PJ said. "So, do you guys want to come in?" PJ asked.

"Sure." Phil said. PJ stepped aside and then he let Dan and Phil in. PJ glanced over at Dan, just as Dan looked at him. Dan smiled. He reached over and gave PJ a hug. PJ immediately hugged him back. Phil raised his eyebrows and then he looked over at Chris. Chris smiled as he watched PJ and Dan.

"It just melts your heart, doesn't it?" Chris asked. Phil laughed.

"You're such a loser." Phil said. Chris also laughed.


End file.
